


The World's Best Pokemon Masters! ... in about Five Years

by Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs



Series: Fanfic Friday [22]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Child Hana "D.Va" Song, Child Lúcio Correia dos Santos, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Children, Gen, Gremlin Hana "D.Va" Song, Hana "D.Va" Song Is a Little Shit, Kalos-chihou | Kalos, Lúcio Correia dos Santos & Hana "D.Va" Song Are Best Friends, Pokemon - Freeform, eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs/pseuds/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs
Summary: Lúcio will be the next Pokemon Master! ... after he catches his first wild Pokemon ... which leads to him making an unlikely friend.





	The World's Best Pokemon Masters! ... in about Five Years

Lúcio crouched in the grass next to his Froakie. “You see that Froakie,” he said, glancing down at his Pokédex. “That right there’s a Bunnelby.”  
  
“Froakie?” his Pokémon said.  
  
Lúcio nodded enthusiastically. “Yep. And I’m gonna catch it.” His eyes went wide. “Think about it. My first wild Pokémon! My first step in becoming a true Pokémon master!”  
  
Froakie tilted her head at Lúcio.  
  
“Of course, you’ll still be my my best friend Froakie.”  
  
Froakie clapped at Lúcio’s smile.  
  
“Now we need to be quiet. Can’t lose the element of surprise, now can we?” Froakie nodded, her eyes narrowing. The pair crept closer to the Bunnelby, which still hadn’t turned around to see them.  
  
“On three,” Lúcio said. “One, two, three!”  
  
Froakie leapt out and tackled the Bunnelby to the ground. Lúcio jumped up in excitement, only to hear someone call out, “Bunnelby!”  
  
Both Lúcio and Froakie turned to the voice. They saw a girl with long brown hair running towards the Bunnelby. Neither Lúcio and Froakie knew what to do, so the girl easily pulled Froakie off Bunnelby and tossed it aside.  
  
That’s when the girl saw Lúcio. She glared at him, and he took a step back. “What’s the big idea?” she said. “Attacking my poor Bunnelby like that?”  
  
“I … I thought that it was a wild Pokémon.”  
  
“Why would you think that?!” The girl’s voice pitched into a high squeal.  
  
“Your Bunnelby was just out there, and I didn’t see you.”  
  
The girl glared at Lúcio. When she didn’t say anything at first, Lúcio sighed. Though he was confident she at least understood his reasoning.  
  
“Well?” she eventually said.  
  
“Well what?”  
  
The girl huffed. “Aren’t you supposed to introduce yourself to me?”  
  
Lúcio was so surprised, he ended up introducing himself and his Froakie.  
  
The girl glared at him for a second longer then said, “Well, I’m Hana, and this is my Bunnelby, who you so rudely attacked.”  
  
“Again, I’m really sorry about that.” Lúcio glanced down to his Froakie, who had approached Hana’s Bunnelby. The Bunnelby sniffed at Froakie, then took a step closer to her. A second later, Froakie grinned at Bunnelby, and the Bunnelby returned the smile.  
  
“Looks like they’re getting along,” Lúcio said.  
  
Hana glanced down at the Pokémon. “I guess.” She looked back up at Lúcio, her glare soften. “Are you heading to Aquacorde Town?”  
  
Lúcio smiled at her. “Yep. I’m setting out to become the world’s best Pokémon master!”  
  
Hana blinked at him. She then broke out into a laugh.  
  
“What?” Lúcio’s face went red.  
  
Hana’s laughing calmed down enough for her to say. “Then I guess you’re going to have to be better than me, because I’m going to become the world’s best Pokémon master.”  
  
Lúcio glared at her. “Is that a challenge?”  
  
“A statement. Now come on.” Hana turned down the path. “Might as well stick together for now.”  
  
“Why?” Lúcio asked.  
  
Hana rolled her eyes. “Because the world’s future best Pokémon masters should watch out for each other.”  
  
Lúcio didn’t have an argument against that, so he followed after this strange girl, wondering what exactly he was getting himself into.


End file.
